


Lost Bet (Natsu X Gray)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Arm Pits, Blow Job, Boy x boy, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Feet, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, Master/Slave, NSFW, Rim job, Yaoi, foot job, natsu feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Gray loses a bet against Natsu and has to be his sex slave for the rest of the day.





	Lost Bet (Natsu X Gray)

Fairy Tail

Yaoi / NSFW

Natsu X Gray

It was a sunny warm day and Natsu and Gray were walking outisde in the city.

As they were walking they noticed some kids running around. They were doing races.

“Hey Natsu I have an idea! Do you see these kids over there? They are doing races. What if we two make a race and the loser will be the slave for the winner for the rest of the day?” Gray asked the dragonslayer while smirking a bit.

“Oh hell yeah! That sounds good! You know I will win right?” Natsu responded with a wide grin.

“Oh do you think so? Well let’s see! Do you see that big red house over there? Whoever touches the house first is the winner.”

Natsu nodded and they got in their running position.

Gray did the countdown: “3…2…1…GO!”

The two boys ran as fast as they could.

Gray was leading and smirked, running faster and faster every second.

And just as he thought he is definitely going to win, Natsu started going faster and faster too until they were both running around the same speed.

“I’m going to wiiinnnn…” Gray thought and spread his arm out to touch the wall.

But right as he touched it he realized that Natsu’s hand was alreay touching the wall. Natsu was faster than him by a second.

“Oh my *breathing hectically*… what? You won?!” Gray asked while catching his breath.

“Yep! I told you! Hehe so you are going to be my slave for today? That’s good because I’ve been horny all week already!” the pinkette said smirking.

“Well, yeah turns out you are going to be my master for today…” Gray said blushing slightly.

“Okay then let’s head to my house, slave!” Natsu ordered grinning.

Gray obeyed and the two boys went to Natsu’s houses and entered his bed room.

As they were entering, Natsu started to take off his scarf and his shirt.

The pinkette then sat on the edge of the bed and put his arms behind his head and ordered: “Worship my body, slave!”

Gray blushed heavily and got on his knees, sitting in front of his master. His cock got hard when his face was just inches away from the dragonslayer’s hard abs, pecs and overall well trained body.

He gave his abs a lick and really liked the taste of his sweat. He kissed and licked his way up to the pinkette’s hard pecs, sucking an nibbling the hard nipples.

Natsu smirked and grabbed Gray by his dark hair and dragged him to his right pit.

“Aaahh…fuck…” Gray groaned as the manly musk hit him. He took big whiffs and rubbed his face in Natsu’s sweaty pit.

“Aaaww yeah you like that, don’t you!” the pinkette said in a sexy voice.

Gray just nodded and continued to lick and sniff his pit until it was clean. Natsu then grabbed him by his hair again and made him lick his other pit too.

Gray groaned again and Natsu said smirking: “Yeah that’s right lick my pits clean! After that running game I got all sweaty and you have to make up for that haha!”

After some minutes Gray finally got his other pit clean too and Natsu had his next command ready: “Get naked” the pinkette said smirking.

“Fuck…as you say…” Gray obeyed and undressed himself until he was completely naked. While Gray was undressing himself, Natsu did so too: The pinkette kicked off his shoes and undressed himelf until he was wearing just his baggy boxershorts.

“From all that running my feet got sweaty too! You gotta lick them until they’re clean too, slave!” Natsu ordered and layed on his bed, so his bare feet were at the edge, offering them to Gray.

Gray’s knees shivered as he got on his knees, crawling to his master’s big feet.

When his face was right in front of his large soles the manly musk of Natsu’s feet hit him and made him hornier than he was ever before.

Groaning he pushed his face right into the wide soles and took big whiffs. Every whiff sent pleasure right into Gray’s hard cock and made him even harder.

“Fuck yeah!” Natsu said and enjoyed the feeling of Gray sniffing his feet.

Gray’s heart beat faster than ever before beacuse of the excitement. The dark haired boy moved his nose to the toes and sniffed them deeply, moaning as he did so. Natsu even spread his toes so Gray could get a better whiff.

Gray then started to lick the large soles hungrily, groaning at the amazing taste the boy’s feet had to offer.

“Yeah that feels fucking good! Keep licking,haha!” Natsu laughed as Gray dragged his tongue up and down the pinkette’s large soles. He licked from his heels to his pads to his toes and graoned at the taste of the sweat. He even added some kisses, blushing while doing so.

Gray couldn’t get enough of Natsu’s taste and moved to his toes, sucking them one by one.

“Fuuuck yeaah…” Natsu moaned quietly, leaning his head back as the amazing feeling of his toes wiggling in Gray’s mouth made him horny.

Gray pumped his cock while licking and sniffing the big bare feet.

After some minutes, when Natsu’s feet were clean, the pinkette moved his feet away from his slave’s face and got up from the bed.

Gray whined at the loss of Natsu’s feet in his face and stood up.

Natsu grinned at him and pushed him on the bed. The pinkette then took off his boxershorts, exposing his fat, hard, pre cum leaking, dick.

Natsu got on top of Gray and gets face to face with his slave, going in for a wild kiss. Gray moaned into Natsu’s mouth, their hot tongues rubbing against each other.

Suddenly Natsu started to hump against Gray, making his dick rub against Gray’s. Gray felt like he was in heaven and his eyes rolled up at the pleasure of Natsu’s dick rubbing against his own hard cock.

Natsu noticed that Gray is liking that and started to suck on the dark haired boy’s tongue and kept grinding against his cock.

After some time Natsu stopped and moved up, sliding his cock along Gray’s hard abs and between his pecs, until his cock was laying on Gray’s sweating face.

The pinkette smirked when he heard his slave moaning under his balls. Natsu dragged his cock and balls all over Gray’s face. He then rested his big balls on his nose and made him groan even more. Gray’s cock jumped up everytime he took a whiff of Natsu’s balls and cock.

“Now Lick.” Natsu ordered. His slave obeyed and gave his dick long licks, groaning at the taste. Natsu moaned too as he felt Gray’s hot wet tongue licking across his balls and long hard cock.

As Gray kept licking he got suprised when he suddenly felt Natsu’s foot rubbing his hard dick. He almost stopped licking but Natsu started grinding his cock on his face.

Natsu smirked and kept rubbing his foot on Gray’s cock. The dark haired boy groaned and enjoyed the hell out of his master’s cock that was rubbing his face and Natsu’s foot rubbing his cock.

“Okay slave, now suck it.” Natsu commanded and pushed his cock right into Gray’s awaiting mouth.

“Fuuckk yeaahhh…suck my big cock…” Natsu groaned and bucked his hips back and forth. Gray groaned at the amazing taste of his master’s sweaty cock and continued slurping hungrily. Natsu started to grind his foot more roughly on Gray’s dick, rubbing his large sole on the shaft, his toes rubbing the balls and his heel rubbing the tip. Gray moaned non stop as his cock was rubbed by Natsu’s bare foot.

“Oh fuck yeah!!” Natsu groaned and pulled his long hard cock out of Gray’s mouth, spit dripping off if it.

“Show me your butt…” Natsu ordered as he got off Gray.

Gray did what he was told to do. He turned around, laying on his tummy, showing Natsu his soft ass cheeks.

Natsu graoned and pushed his face into Gray’s ass. Gray gasped when he felt Natsu’s nose and soft lips rub between his ass cheeks. Natsu gave Gray’s hole a wet lick and spat on it. Gray groaned and Natsu smirked, giving his ass cheeks a couple of slaps.

Natsu then rubbed his cock between the dark haired boy’s ass and teased him by rubbing the tip of is cock against his hole. Then he finally pushed his dick in. Both boys groaned but that wasn’t it: Natsu grabbed Gray by his arm and pulled him slightly back, then he put one foot on Gray’s face and began thrusting his cock in and out of Gray’s ass.

Gray moaned loudly when he got to sniff Natsu’s foot again and groaned as he was being fucked hard. Gray got some whiffs of Natsu’s sole and toes before Natsu then put his big toe into his mouth so Gray could suck it.

“Aawww fuuucckkk…” Natsu moaned. His balls were slapping against Gray’s ass cheeks making both males moan heavily.

Gray was moaning the whole time while sucking Natsu’s big toe. Natsu’s long trembling hard cock grinding the insides of his ass felt so good to both boys and they both wanted that pleasure to never end.

When Gray’s moans got louder Natsu pushed his foot further up his mouth, so he could suck all of his toes and began to fuck him even harder. Gray was just drooling at this point and could already feel his cock errupting.

And so did Natsu: Both Natsu and Gray graoned heavily and came.

Natsu’s cock errupted deep inside off Gray’s ass and made the dark haired boy moan loudly. Gray’s cum came spraying out of his big hard cock.

“Fuck yeah! That was some good ass fucking!” Natsu said grinning at Gray.

“Oh fuck yeah!” he responded.

Gray took some extra whiffs and licks of Natsu’s foot before he pulled it away.

“Wow I never thought that your idea with that master and slave things would end up so good!” Natsu said smirking.

“Oh yeah! I didn’t either, like fuck that was hot!”

The two boys continued fucking for the rest of the day and now they have something to do when they are bored.

The End.


End file.
